Oogway's Note
by J.T.Human
Summary: Oogway is a wise turtle, he left a piece of infomation, an innocent slip of paper for every student, when they first arrived at the jade palace, what could it be? What are its effects?


Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

Oogway's Note

_Italic equals Thoughts _By: J.

It was a warm autumn day in the valley of peace; rather quiet as well. Shifu and Po were out on a training trip, Viper was in town, Monkey was standing guard over his cookies, Crane was working on his calligraphy, Mantis was doing what it is Mantis does; but that is irrelevant as our main character is in the training hall and you guessed it: Training. She was mindlessly going through the movement to her kung fu style while in thought over her times with a, certain, fat, panda, friend.

Two months ago was the battle to save kung fu, the one they would have lost if not for Po and his finding inner peace. She could not forget the feeling of her broken spirit when her friend had "died". The one person she could drop her tough girl act around almost died! She had no desire to live or go on when she thought Po was dead. The sight of him alive, and ok none the less, on that roof filled her spirit and rekindled her will to fight! By just the mere sight of his black and white person had repaired her heart and soul. When he had held her paw in the water she wanted to hold him close and keep him by so the pain would stay away. She was too tired to do anything like that though her body would not listen. The hug afterwards shocked her even more! She did not come to her senses for about five minutes! Why?

After two hours of this training and thought, she noticed a discarded parchment she walked over to it and read it. It was a note for Po from master Oogway when he first arrived at the temple, the one they all received. Though none of the five followed it, she did not know if Po had. The note was a recommendation to get a journal/diary and write in it every day or ideas you may get. The five, being too young to understand wisdom in this, said no and still did not. Po, however, being older then single digits, was mature enough to understand that that would be a good idea.

Tigress being, well, Tigress went to go find out had he got a journal. And then read it because who can resist the temptation of reading another's thoughts for blackmail or even what they thought of them. She walked to Po's room and stopped at the door and thought.

"_Hmm, I have never been in his room before wonder what's in it?" _tigress then proceeded to walk in to Po's bedroom and is shocked by what she sees. Paper, every where on the wall tacked up the floor stacked up. She picked up the nearest paper and saw they were all writings of stories, this one was entitled Loveless. The illustration was of the kanji love and it looked cracked and broken up as if beaten up by her self as there were claw and teeth marks as well. She read a few pages and was already enticed by the words she was reading. It also seemed oddly familiar to her…..

_Tigress reading, "It was as he had feared she liked him as a friend, nothing more. Granted he never took a chance out of fear of her reaction to finding out his love for her, love too deep for a comrade, and friend of arms. Now she was in the arms of another man but if that made her, then ignorance is bliss as they say…_

That was as far as she got before she realized that this short story was akin to her and Po! Out the corner of her eye she saw a journal and put down loveless and picked it up and flipped to the first page…

_Entry ooo1 _

_Yesterday I was picked as the dragon warrior. Honestly I think it was accident but master Oogway says otherwise. None of my childhood hero's the furious five, cared at all for me save maybe Viper. Though I am in both physical and heart pain as my crush told me basically that I'm a disgrace and a waste of space and want me the fuck out of her life and never to see me again. I just hope they do warm up to me and their awesomeness proceeds them and we become friends especially, you know who._

_Entry oo2_

_Today was an even worse day! The Five still hate my guts especially Tigress, and Shifu wants me gone. It started well as I got to look at Tigress without worry that my love for her would be found out, but she glared at me afterwards, perhaps gazing lovingly at her when she spreads her legs is not a good thing. More good news I go to fight four of the five today and I got my ass kicked! Even Shifu beat me today. _

Entry 2 was as far as she got before the fact that Po loved her reared itself into her thoughts. She was appalled but not disgusted she felt…. Pride in the fact a guy loves her for no reason other then her being her. On a sad note she can not say anything otherwise he would know she read his journal and be distrustful of her. How does one react to this!

She then heard the door to the barracks open up and jumped slightly. Today was the day Po returns from his trip with Shifu! She puts the journal back and sneaks back into her room and stays quiet, hoping he won't hear her.

Po walks into his room and immediately knew something's wrong. He found his newest story out of place on the floor the one akin to his secret love for the sexy Tiger that he is afraid of happening as she is over twenty and, would not wait forever and neither could he. He decided he would tell her tonight though as he saw his journal open and an orange strand of fur on the binding.

Tigress, while this was going on snuck off to the training hall to pretend she was training. The entire time. Though still flustered at the thought of the husky panda loving her.

After beginning her movements to her style of kung-fu for twenty minutes she decided that dinner would be done and went to the dinning room slash kitchen. As she enters the room, she sees Po at the stove she sees Po give her his goofy smile and he says, "Hey Ti! How are you?" Tigress responds, "Good, yourself?" "Can't complain, you know me I feed off awesomeness! Though unlike you… I mean you and the five who radiate and devour it! You guys are just plain awesome!" Tigress chuckles and gives her response to that statement. "Someday Po you will be that awesome too."

Po chuckles, "Thanks Ti hey would you meet me at the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom tonight?"

"Why?" Tigress interrogated.

"You will just have to wait."

Dinner goes by fast as Tigress is not one to talk while she eats. The conversation, though was about the typical stuff, the day, funny moments, the sexy noodles, wait what did Mantis say? Oh well who cares as our I skip to the scene where we find Po laying down looking at the moon and Tigress walking up to him for their meeting.

"Hey Dragon Warrior." Stated Tigress

"Hey Ti!" Exclaimed Po in a rather fear filled tone.

"So why is it that we are here?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk."

Tigress knew what was coming, "about what?"

Po took a deep breath and said this statement like he practiced a thousand time and yet he still failed, "well, uh you see uh t-Tigress I-I well *gulp* uh I just eh, wanted to say that I kinda sorta well quite a lot, like you as more then a friend andmoreinaromanticsense!" He also jumbled the last part together fast just to get it out and he could feel his heart beat in his Chest stop as he waited for her answer he was sweating more then ever out of fear and sheer effort.

Tigress then said softly, "Po I" She never finished as Po stood up and said "I already know you knew however you never read why I love y-you."

Tigress looked shocked, "Y-you knew?" Po nodded. And continued "Yes I saw an orange fur strand on the binding, I love you Tigress here is why. You amaze me, Tigress just by being you. How you act, walk, talk, train, fight, it always catches my eye and makes my heart beat faster. You smell nice, your eyes are appalling as if I'm gazing into heaven, I get lost in your eyes, you are drop dead, deadly, inconceivably sexy, you accept me, and most of all I love just being able to see you. It reminds me that I have a reason to get up in the morning to fight another day. Tigress that is why I love you."

Tigress is just plain out petrified! He loved her in actuality! Po saw her shocked face and smiled ten seconds later he said "I knew it was a bad idea to admit this! She doesn't love me back! Oh no I just lost my friend! I'm sorry Tigress I understand" And with that Po starts to run away sweat and tears dripping, pouring down his cheeks. The pain of that heartbreak motivating him to get out of there; and fast!

Tigress jumped up and chased him down and pinned him to the ground, they were in a very compromising position. Tigress pinning Po by his flabby but muscular arms on the ground, her slender, lean, legs intertwined with his stomach, her back paws resting on his lower back, her lips centimeters from his, she could feel his deep sobs and breaths on her face and neck, which sent chills down her spine, and most sensual of all when she pushed Po down his raggedy pants had gotten caught on a rock had torn off completely exposing him to Tigress. Though for now neither noticed this as their eyes were locked on the others.

Tigress the spoke softly, "Po, let me give you an answer to your statement." In less then a second Tigress closed the small gap between the warrior's lips and kissed him with all the love and passion she could muster up into this one act of love for her dear panda. His lips were soft, but that was because he was too shocked to return the kiss. Finally over his shock he kissed back her lips firm and strong like her and her attitude his heart beat faster as this was going on. Tigress noticed his lip tense and he returned the gesture of love to her she then snaked her arms behind his neck to deepen the kiss which made her moan softly.

Po heard her soft moan after she had moved her arms he started to move his paws up and down and all around her body feeling everything taking in every detail of her body. Her chest moving up and down with every breath she took, against his chest he unbuttoned her shirt and started to move his along the sides of her chest. Tigress moan when he did this, she felt something hard poke her stomach she reached a hand down and began to stroke it as she knew what it was she felt it twitch in her paws and knew she was pleasuring him right so she went faster and harder, they broke the kiss as they were both running out of air as the other was pleasuring the other with their paws.

Po stopped when he felt the tiger go for his little Po and grunted with delight as she stoked him Po leaned back and Tigress started using to paws on Po knowing because of his moans and groans he would not last much longer as she had been doing this for about two minutes. Tigress felt more powerful then ever as she could make Po squirm by just bringing out her claws, or make him twitch by moving a pad. She felt Po tense underneath her as she moved her paws over his large member, Po then grunted out, "uhnn! Tigress ehrrnn, I'm gonna." That was as far as he got because at that moment Tigress moved with her lightning fast reflexes to her knees pinning his arms and her paws still pumping his member she felt it twitch and watched as he squirted stand after strand onto himself, Tigress had moved her paws so as not to get cum on them Po grunted for ten seconds squirting ten strands of cum over his stomach chest and waist.

Five seconds later Tigress pecks him on the lips quickly and then says, "love you too Po." They both grin and head to the springs to wash off Po and then to bed for a new day with Them all back to training but with one difference, Po now had a girlfriend, and tigress had a boyfriend.

The note Po wrote in his journal that night was in the form of a Poem it goes like this:

_When you find love, you should not always fit together like a glove_

_There will be arguments,_

_Disagreements, Fights, Plights,_

_But, the nights, agreements, the sights_

_I found love, I found hate_

_But all that hate disappears,_

_When tomorrow nights' date is brought to you by fate_

_So look into you heart, and move the gate,_

_When the one whose fate arrives, so you are together when you find out_

_That some one was watching you from above_

_So says someone who has yet to find true love _

Fin

What do you think love it, hate it, even read it?

Well please review. Flame or not please do if its constructive, I love you, if its not constructive, I hate you but if you review you have a shot.

A story By J.T. Human

This has been a Kung Fu Panda Fiction!

Tell me if You like my Writing style!


End file.
